


Happily Ever After

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther is leaving his only soon but he is leaving happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for a Fluff Challenge.

He is dying.  
He’s not afraid to die, has never been. He was a knight after all, a warrior king.  
His breath is hesitant, his heart heavy.  
He can hear Arthur’s voice, barely a whisper; a strong and kind voice that is now turned into a desperate murmur. His beautiful and lovingly son is scared to lose a father who never was worthy of him.  
He wishes he could see him at least once again.  
He knows he won’t be given the chance.  
The darkness is all around him. He can feel it in his bones, taste it on his tongue, it is over.  
And then, he doesn’t feel the pain anymore, his eyelids are so light, he opens his eyes.  
His son is here, looking at him with so much love, seeing in him the father he should have been.  
Soon, too soon, the pain is back, fierce, naughty and intractable.  
His eyesight blurs and he isn’t seeing Arthur anymore, no, in front of him, beautiful and regal like the first day he saw her, stands his wife, the love of his life, the heart he lost the day she died.  
She is smiling at him, murmuring words of forgiveness, kisses of love.  
He is dying and he is so very happy, happier than he has ever been. He knows his kingdom will be safe in the hands of Arthur, he knows he’ll have his happily ever after.  
He is dying happy.


End file.
